Planeswalker
by Cyphon295
Summary: A young man ignites his spark sending him into the harry potter universe.
1. Prologue

**AN: I rewrote the whole prologue. Please read and review**

Prologue

* * *

I was walking back home, I had just finished a late night shift at work. My supervisor had called and pressured me into taking the latest shift by threatening to reduce my shifts. Begrudgingly, I accepted as I needed the money to finally escape this place. I wanted to travel around the world and see new places, but first I needed money. I had been saving money for a few years, I only had to wait a couple more years before I was eighteen and able to leave the orphanage legally to begin my travels.

As I was making my way home I heard tires screeching, I turned around and saw a blinding white light. The moment before the bright light consumed me felt like an eternity. I tried to run or move my body but I felt paralysed, I felt afraid. I kept attempting to try and escape but nothing worked. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the incoming pain.

* * *

After a few moments when no pain came, I opened my eyes to look around. "HOLY SHIT!" I shouted. I was somewhere else, I didn't understand what was going on. I could see all around me various colours were swirling around towards the centre of whatever this place was. There were rocks floating as though I were in space, but I could hear a whooshing noise coming from the chaotic swirling colours all around me. "What is this place, am I dead?" I asked myself, I must have been hit by that truck.

Suddenly I felt something pull at me. It felt like something was wrapping it self all around me, squeezing me.

* * *

I got up off the ground and spun around to see where I was. I saw a street filled with shops. "How rude, apparating into Horizont alley." I heard some people around me mumble.

'apparating?' I thought to myself, I looked closer at the shops lining the street, I could see stores named 'Tobacconist' and 'Flimflam's Lanterns'. 'Wait, where am I?'

Looking around the street, I saw people in robes and pointy hats wandering about, 'Am I really in harry potter?' I thought to myself as I walked past dreamily. As I walked along Horizont alley, the dream-like scene of witches and wizards walking around, shopping and arguing using magical terms one would find in fantasy continued.

'Is this a dream?' I wondered to myself, my stomach began rumbling. 'can you even feel hungry in dreams?'. As I continued exploring, I heard people mumbling about the prices, 'I need to get some money for food' I patted myself down, looking in my pockets for anything. It took me a while but eventually, I found my wallet.

Inside I found £100 'Was I paid today?'. I looked around trying to find anything familiar but everything was wrong, different weather, different smells, different time. I wandered, lost watching as everything moved by. I began following a man in front of me, he seemed to know where he was going, but he moved masterfully through the crowd and disappeared around a corner. I was forced to wander aimlessly before I found a person walking alone, a woman this time. I spoke up, "Excuse me, I'm feeling a bit weird, sorry, can you tell me where Gringotts is? if it's not a problem?"

"Oh, it's no problem dear, just head in that direction towards Diagon Alley." Said the short plump woman pointing to one end of the street "It's the large white building, you can't miss it."

"Thanks, ma'am." I said before moving in the direction the lady had pointed to.

I looked around after finding myself on a new street and found a large white building with bronze doors and the words 'GRINGOTTS BANK' over the front. The bank towered over all the other shops. I started walking towards the bronze doors, a goblin was standing in uniform besides them. I began staring at the goblin, 'I must be dreaming, maybe I'm in a coma after being hit by that truck.' I thought to myself 'but everything looks and feels so real'. The goblin began to stare back, I looked away slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring and walked through the doors. There was a second pair of doors, now silver, with words engraved onto them.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed —_

It was the same warning from the books, I walked through and found hundreds of goblins inside, I saw an empty counter and went to speak to one of the goblins. "Hello, I'd like to exchange some muggle money," I said to the goblin.

The goblin nodded and point somewhere off to the side, "Over there." he said with a rough and coarse voice. I walked toward the counter the goblin had pointed to. "Hello, I'd like to exchange some money," I said once more.

The goblin operating the counter nodded and asked "How much?".

"it's about 100 pounds" I answered taking out all the money in my wallet and handing it over to the goblin's outstretched hand. He began counting the money before putting it away and grabbing some gold, silver and bronze coins.

"33 Galleons, 3 Sickles and 4 Knuts," the goblin said placing down a large number of coins on the counter.

"Do you sell any pouches for holding money?" I asked.

"Yes, it'll be 6 sickles and 4 knuts," he answered.

"Thanks" I replied, The goblin placed the remaining money into the pouch before handing it over. I thanked him again and left.

I looked into the pouch and found I had 32 galleons and 14 sickles left. 'I should find a place to eat and stay while I figure out what is happening' I decided to ask for directions to the leaky cauldron, I remembered that in the books I could get a meal and a place to stay the night there.

I looked around for any nearby witches or wizards. I found an older couple standing outside an apothecary, I walked up and greeted them "Excuse me, I'm a little lost could you please point me towards the leaky cauldron, if it's no trouble?"

"Oh it's no trouble at all young man" The man answered happily "Just head over in that direction and turn left at the fork. Look for a door on your right with a small sign outside with 'The Leaky Cauldron' written on it."

"Thank you so much, sir"

I walked away towards the fork at the end of the street passing by 5 or 6 shops on my way. Eventually, I found the small sign and walked into the dark shabby looking pub. It was dark inside with some of the tables and the bar covered in shadow, the place seemed almost empty. I saw an old bald man behind the bar, I walked toward the bar and greeted him "Hello, my name's Michael."

"Tom, what do you need?"

I looked at the board behind him, I decided to get the steak and kidney pie as it seemed one of the few normal sounding things on the menu.

"A steak and kidney pie please," I answered handing him a galleon.

"Have a seat, it's coming right up."

I sat down at the bar and waited a few minutes for the food.

"Here you go," Tom said placing down my food in front of me. I began eating, the food tasted amazing. 'Is it normal to taste things in a dream?' I thought to myself after finishing my meal.

"Hey Tom, do you have an empty room?" I asked, he nodded and gestured for me to follow. We went up the wooden staircase, He pointed at one of the rooms. "This one's free." He said. I thanked him and walked into the room. It was much more pleasant in comparison to the pub downstairs.

I lay down on the bed, 'Is this really just a dream?', I closed my eyes and tried to relax, I felt some sort of energy coming from all around me. It felt like an instinct somewhere inside me was telling me to connect to this energy around me. I began to focus on the instinct, following it. I began to see the energy in my mind much more clearly, It was colourless, I didn't understand what it was. 'is this mana? Was there even any mana in the harry potter books?' I asked myself.

I felt the land begin to bond with me, it felt wonderful. I was connected to this land, it was allowing me to draw upon this colourless mana but I didn't know how to use it. I opened my eyes, 'Whoa, that was… different'. The feeling of bonding with the land was hard to describe, It made me feel more powerful.

The mana reminded of that chaotic place I was in after I was hit by that truck. As I began to think about that place, I felt something instinctual guiding me as if I'd known how to do whatever I was doing all my life. I felt something wrap itself around me, squeezing me, then with a pop, I was somewhere else.

* * *

"Holy shit," I muttered to myself. 'How… how did I get back here?', it looked just as it did the first time but there was something different. I could feel something, it was like a 6th sense I'd had all my life. I closed my eyes, it felt like I was in a pitch black corridor lined with doors. Most of the doors I could sense felt closed except two, they were like bright lights in the darkness. I focused on these two doors, I could sense where they led. I knew one would take me back to the harry potter universe, It was as if the knowledge was always in my mind the moment I saw the door in my mind. I opened the door in my mind and walked through while thinking about the room I was in at the leaky cauldron.

* * *

Once more I felt something wrapping itself around me, then I heard a pop. I opened my eyes, I was back in the room I was in earlier, I looked outside the window. 'It's still night, what was that place and what were those doors?' I began to ponder on what to do next. 'I need answers and if this really is really Harry Potter then I might find them at Hogwarts.' I lay down on the bed yawning. 'I'll figure out what to do tomorrow, I feel exhausted.' I closed my eyes and drifted off quickly. Although I was confused and still had many questions, I felt incredibly excited for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

I began to wake up, I groaned and tried to roll myself off the bed. I hit the ground with a small thud. "ouch" I mumbled, while I began to lift myself off the ground. 'That was… an unusual dream' I thought to myself as I began to try and move around with my eyes almost closed, the sun shining brightly through the window. 'How did I even get home?' I asked myself, I remembered walking back home and a bright light. 'was that a dream too?' I tripped over something on my way to my wardrobe. "shit, fuck… what the hell was that?" I said to myself out loud. While lifting myself off the ground, I finally opened my eyes. "what the fuck… this isn't my room." I looked around the room and found it was the same as the one from my dream. There was a large double bed, a small wooden table, chair and a wardrobe next to the door. There was also a chandelier hanging on the ceiling, it had candles instead of lightbulbs inside. I pinched myself "ow, shit this really isn't a dream."

'I really am in harry potter' I thought to myself excitedly. I walked to the table, grabbed my wallet, pouch and phone and sat down on the chair. I needed to find out why I had arrived here and how I had gained these strange powers. 'I need to get to Hogwarts, either I'll find the answer in its library or Dumbledore might be able to help me. Can I even do the magic from here?' I asked myself, 'I should probably find out'. I decided that I should get a wand and a book of spells and figure out if I could actually do any magic before anything else. I got up from the chair, excitedly rushing to the door. My stomach began to rumble, 'I should probably eat first…'

I left the room and headed downstairs towards the pub, I saw Tom behind the bar wiping the counter with a rag. "Morning Tom," I greeted.

"Ah, morning Michael" Tom replied.

I walked towards the bar and looked at the menu, After a few minutes I decided on what I wanted. "Can I get an English breakfast and some tea?" I asked handing him 3 galleons and 6 sickles. Tom nodded and left the bar, I moved to a table and sat down. I waited for around 30 minutes before Tom came back with the food and some tea.

The food was delicious, I emptied my plate and thanked Tom before leaving the pub and walking toward the main street.

* * *

Wandering along the busy street I looked around and was amazed, it was all so magical. I hadn't been able to appreciate the medieval looking street, filled with unusual shops yesterday. I could see a shop selling cauldrons, another selling brooms and another selling all kinds of unusual looking things. I saw a shop called Flourish and Blotts, 'If I remember correctly, I should be able to get my books there but first I'll need a wand. I'll get these books on my way back.'

I looked closer at the shops lining the street trying to find Ollivanders, I couldn't find it anywhere on this street. Feeling lost I looked for someone to ask for directions. I spotted a young man with dreadlocks who looked to be around my age walking with two adults, who I assumed are his parents. 'They should know where to find Ollivanders' I thought as I walked up to them. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could direct me towards Ollivanders. It's my first time here and I'm a little lost." I asked.

"Oh, it's just on the south side of Diagon alley" answered the man, he had dark hair in dreadlocks just like his son, he was wearing jeans and a purple jumper. he pointed toward a street that branched off the main road.

"We were just heading there, if you'd like to follow us" said the woman, she had long dark hair and was wearing a blue cardigan, white blouse and dark jeans.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother"

"Oh, it's no bother at all young man" said the man.

"This is our son, He's just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts."

I looked towards their son, he seemed to be my age, he looked a lot like his father. "My name's Michael Wells" I introduced myself, "I recently moved back here to the UK."

"I'm Lee Jordan," he introduced himself. I was surprised for a moment and almost missed him raising his hand to shake mine. 'I remember that name, he's Fred and George's friend, the Hogwart's quidditch commentator. If he's just finished his fifth year… then that means harry has just finished his third year.' I thought to myself, excited that I had finally met a character from the books.

"So what school did you go to?" He asked as we all began walking towards the south side of Diagon Alley.

"I haven't been to school, my grandfather homeschooled me ever since I was young. We moved to America after my parents passed."

"Oh sorry for your loss, so are you just passing through?"

"No, my grandfather passed recently and so I decided to come back to England. I'm thinking of going to Hogwarts to complete my magical education." I answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss, do you have any relatives left in England?"

"No, I'm on my own."

"Oh… well I hope you get to join us at Hogwarts. It's an awesome place."

Lee began telling me all about what it's like at Hogwarts. He began telling me all about the 4 houses, he was obviously very biased towards Gryffindor and against Slytherins. "So what house do you think you'd be in?" He asked me after describing them.

"I'll probably end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." I answered.

"As long as it ain't Slytherin, that house is full of assholes." He said with a laugh.

"So what was it like over in America?" He asked.

"It's, erm, really loud and noisy. Lots of people everywhere, I didn't get out much. I spent most of my time with my grandfather."

Lee spent the rest of the walk talking all about what it was like living here in the UK.

* * *

"Here we are, you see that shop over there" Lee's mother said pointing at a shop half way through the street with the name Ollivanders on both sides of the entrance, "That's Ollivanders."

I thanked the Lee's parents for helping me and said my goodbyes, "Hope I'll see you again at Hogwarts, yeah" Lee said to me.

I nodded, "see you" I said with a smile.

I walked into the wand shop, the insides were small and empty except for the small chair in the corner. The shelves reached the ceiling and were filled with narrow boxes. I saw an old man with grey-white hair who I assumed was Ollivander sitting on the small chair. "Excuse me sir, I'm here to buy a new wand."

"Ah welcome, I don't recall ever selling a wand to you. What's your name?" Asked the old man.

"It's Michael Wells, sir," I answered.

"Could you tell me what your previous wand was and from where you bought it?" He asked, "Oh and raise your wand arm, young man."

I raised my right arm, "I've been using a family wand given to me by my grandfather, but it broke recently. I'm not sure what it was made of." I answered as a flying tape measure floated around me taking measurements of my body. 'This is just like the books.' I thought to myself excitedly while trying my hardest not to allow it to show on my face.

"Not to worry, a family wand is not what I would recommend to use, a wand that is used by a father may not always work best for his son, after all it's the wand that chooses the wizard."

Ollivander waved his wand and a small box floated into his open hand, he opened the box and handed me the wand, "Try this, acacia wood with dragon's heartstring."

I took the wand and stared at it for a few moments, 'what if nothing happens." I thought to myself anxiously.

"Well go on then, give it a flick" Ollivander said, bringing me back from my thoughts. I gave the wand a small flick. A spark flew from the end of the wand towards one of the shelves and a large number of boxes fell with a bang.

"oh erm… sorry" I said nervously. 'at least it seems that it's unlikely I won't be able to do magic' I thought to myself as Ollivander grabbed the wand returning it to its box and waving his wand, fixing all the damage I had caused.

"Not to worry, not to worry. Try this one, cedar wood with a phoenix feather core" He said handing me another wand. I gave it a small flick, it shot out a bright light setting one end of his shop on fire. He quickly waved his wand and the both the fire and the wand in my hand disappeared.

He quickly went and grabbed me another wand. "This one is alder wood with a Phoenix feather core, 14 and a half inches and slightly springy flexibility."

I took the wand and it felt much different holding this wand than the two previous wands, I just knew that this was the one. I gave it a flick and a small spark of light floated upwards and disappeared. "I believe this wand has chosen you, young man."

I nodded and thanked him. I remembered that I would need somewhere to keep my wand and asked, "do you sell any wand holsters?"

"Of course, that will be 8 galleons in total."

I reached into my pouch and grabbed 8 galleons handing them over to the old man. I took the wand holster, attaching it to my wrist and placing my wand inside.

"Goodbye, sir." The old man nodded and waved me goodbye as I left the store.

'Now that I have my wand, I need some spell books to practice magic.' I decided to go back to the bookstore I had seen earlier today, 'I should be able to find all the books I need there.'

I check my pouch to see how much money I had left and found 20 galleons, 'I hope this is enough to buy the books I need.'

* * *

I made it back to the bookstore on the north side, it took me about 20 minutes to find my way back. The store was about halfway through the street. I walked inside, it was filled with books. Shelves lined all the walls, filled to the brim with books. There were signs all over the places, the place had a dozen people inside.

I looked around trying to find a sign to see where I could find the books I need. I spotted one labelled 'Transfiguration' and followed it to shelf, I looked through the shelf and spotted a book titled 'A beginner's guide to transfiguration.' I grabbed it, remembering that it was mentioned in the books. I kept wandering around the shop for almost an hour grabbing the books I remembered mentioned in the harry potter books.

I walked towards the desk at the end of the store and placed down the stack of books in front of the man sat there, the books I had bought were the ones I could remember used by first to fifth year students. I needed to learn it all if I was going to be able to get myself into Hogwarts as a sixth year. The books I had taken to purchase were the beginner's transfiguration book, 'Intermediate Transfiguration', 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection', 'The Standard Book of Spells' grades one to five, 'Magical Drafts and Potions', 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' and 'Magical Theory'.

"Excuse me, I'd like to purchase these please." I told the man at the desk.

The man began looking at the books I had placed in front of him. "That'll be 15 galleons" he said after a few moments. I grabbed the money from my pouch, I had only about 5 galleons left. I handed him the money and grabbed the books. "Was there anything else?" The shopkeeper asked.

"No, thank you" I said and left the store. I walked back to the leaky cauldron and greeted Tom on my way to my room. I entered my room and placed my books on the table.

I grabbed the Standard Book of Spells grade one and opened it to the first chapter. It was just a description of the different types of magic and their differences. Charms add properties to an object or creature whereas transfiguration would change them completely. It was also written about the importance of pronunciation in spell casting and other small bits of information such as how lesser charms will not work against most large creatures as they are easily able to repel the magic.

I skimmed forward to the second chapter, the wand-lighting charm. "This charm will illuminate the tip of the caster's wand. To cast the spell you must speak the incantation Lumos (loo-mos) while making the hand movements shown below." I read aloud, "The counter-charm, the Wand-Extinguishing charm, can be found on the next page."

I took out my wand and began to follow the hand movements shown on the page. "Lumos." After a couple tries, I felt an energy appear inside me and dissipate into my wand just as fast. I looked at the end of my wand and saw a very dim light appear. "Holy shit! It's proper magic." I exclaimed, jumping about the room excitedly as the dim light faded. "That felt amazing."

'Why was it so dim though, I felt some kind of energy appear and dissipate inside me when casting the spell. What if I try and hold more of that energy, like charging, before allowing it to dissipate.' I tried to cast the spell again, this time focusing on the energy and trying to 'charge' it. "Lumos," The energy I felt previously appeared again, this time I focused on it and tried to charge it. After a moment the energy dissipated once again, however instead of a dim light it was much brighter compared to before.

'hmm, so if I charge a spell, it comes out stronger,' The wand light wasn't disappearing so I looked back into the spell book and turned the page, on it was written the counter-charm. I followed the hand movements and said "Nox." The light disappeared from the end of my wand.

I remembered the mana I had connected to the previous day, I could feel it all around me. 'What if I use this colourless energy to cast the spell instead' I thought to myself. I held out my wand and tried to will the colourless mana into the wand, I could feel the mana coming from the land around me respond to my will. I made the same wand movements and casted the spell, "Lumos."

There was an incredibly blinding bright flash of light, I shut my eyes and almost dropped my wand. "oh shit, that was way too bright." I quickly turned it off, shouting "NOX."

"Damn," I said to myself as I slowly opened my eyes to find the bright light had disappeared. I rubbed my eyes, 'that was really strong, I almost blinded myself.' Something felt weird, the constant energy that I had been feeling around myself ever since I had arrived here was gone. It wasn't gone, actually it felt… sorta dormant, as though it were recharging. 'I guess I won't be able to use that again any time soon.'

I spent the next few hours going over the rest of the spells inside the Standard book of spells and testing them. My stomach began rumbling, 'damn, I haven't eaten in ages.' I put my wand away and grabbed my pouch from my pocket and looked inside. 'Only about 5 galleons left, shit. I'm gonna need to find a job while I stay here, maybe Tom needs some help.' I left my room and used the locking spell I had just learnt to stop anyone from getting in. I headed down the staircase to the pub, I spotted Tom at the bar and made my way towards him. "Hey Tom, can I get some soup." I asked, picking the cheapest item on the menu. I handed him 8 sickles and sat down at the bar.

After a few minutes, Tom brought me a bowl of soup. Before he left to continue his work, I decided to ask, "Tom, I was wondering if you needed any help or perhaps any work you could give me? It's just that I'm running out of money and I don't really have anywhere to go."

"Hmm, well I guess you can help clean the place everyday, I'll let you stay and eat for free and I'll pay you 5 galleons a week. Make sure you work hard."

"Thank you so much, I won't let you down boss."

"Just make sure you wake up early tomorrow." I thanked him again and headed back upstairs to my room. I walked in and headed to the table, I still wanted to complete the Standard Book of Spells, I was on the last chapter. As I was picking up the book I heard a knocking on the window, I turned toward the source of the noise and saw an owl. 'what the hell, what's an owl doing here. Aren't they for sending letters? Who in this world would send a letter to me?' I asked myself as I walked toward the window to see what the letter the owl was holding was for. I opened the window, the owl dropped letter inside and flew away.

I picked up the letter off the windowsill and looked at what was written on the envelope.

 _Mr M. Wells,_

 _The Room Closest to the Stairs,_

 _The Leaky Cauldron,_

 _London,_

 _United Kingdom_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

I picked up the envelope and turned it around, I found nothing else on it. I was shocked that someone knew who I was and where to find me in this world. I opened the envelope and slowly took out the letter inside and began reading it.

'its an invitation… to talk at the leaky cauldron… in a weeks time… signed Albus Dumbledore.' I was confused and a little worried, how did Dumbledore know I was here. "Wait… this is great, now I don't have to figure out a way to contact him. He'll definitely be able to help me, maybe I'll even be allowed to enter Hogwarts as a student." I felt incredibly excited, everything that had happened felt like an amazing dream and I hoped it would never end.

* * *

'Today's the day.' I thought to myself excitedly, it had been a week. I'd spent everyday working down in the pub, helping clean the tables and bring food to customers. Tom had even taught me a couple of spells to help me in day to day life. When I wasn't working down in the pub, I was experimenting with magic. I had finished learning all the spells in the first two grades of standard spells and was halfway through the third. I also found that my mana only took around 6 hours to recharge. I found that the mana would visibly increase the power of most of my spells. Some spells didn't show any obvious increase in strength that I could test, however, I assumed that the mana would increase the effect of any magic cast using it.

I also began learning transfiguration, the subject was split into four branches: transformation; untransfiguration; vanishment; conjuration. The beginner's book taught the first 2 branches, transformation was magic that altered the physical features of something and untransfiguration was basically the branch of counter-spells to reverse the effects of transfiguration. Most transformation spells didn't require an incantation and you just had to concentrate hard on what you wanted to transform the object into, the better your imagination the easier the transformation. I found that using mana I was able to cast transformation spells much more easily without having to concentrate as hard because the mana greatly increased my wand power.

I left the room, cast a locking spell on the door and headed downstairs. I saw Tom at the bar as usual and greeted him.

"He's waiting for ye back there," Tom said, gesturing towards a table hidden at the back of the pub. I began walking towards it, I was very nervous. 'If anything goes wrong, I can just teleport out of there.' I thought to myself trying to calm myself down, I had tested my ability to go to that chaotic space, it was like a gap between universes. It took me less than a minute of concentration to will my mana to cocoon myself while willing myself to go to that place to actually arrive there. I found it difficult to stay there long and I had to make sure I had a destination in mind when entering a universe or I could end up anywhere, I was lucky I didn't end up over a volcano when I was testing my powers.

As I approached the table I got a clearer look at the old man sitting there. He looked like a genial grandfather, he was wearing simple grey robes and had a warm and kind presence. I wasn't sure what to say as I reached the table, I just kept staring at him nervously. "Good morning, Michael I presume." He said with his calming grandfatherly voice.

"err, yes sir," I said, feeling slightly less nervous as I took a seat. I decided to look away from his eyes, I remembered in the books he had the ability to look into a persons mind by meeting their eyes.

"Please do not be nervous young man."

"uh sorry, I have some questions, sir," I said deciding to get straight to the point. "How do you know who I am and how did you know where to send me a letter?"

"ah, well it is a most curious answer, one which gave me many more questions. Do you know of a pair of magical artefacts called the quill of acceptance and the book of admittance." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"No, I've never heard of them, sir."

"Those two artefacts decide who we admit into Hogwarts. When a person is born with even the slightest trace of magic, the quill attempts to write their name into the book. The book, however, will not allow the quill to write their name until they show their magic ability in a stronger way, this is of course to prevent those with no magical ability who are born to magical families from accidentally being admitted into Hogwarts." He explained calmly.

"Professor, you still haven't answered my question." His eyes continuing to twinkle. 'That has to be some sort of spell'.

"ah, a most curious thing happened recently. The quill recorded a name and birth date and age in the book. The name was Michael Wells, The birth date was about a week ago and the age 16. So I sent you a letter in the hopes of understanding this."

"But how did you know where to send the letter?"

"Magic." The professor replied, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

'Should I come clean and tell the truth, maybe he can help me. He seems just like the Dumbledore in the books and movies. But what if he only acts that way towards Harry, what if he sends me to the department of mysteries after hearing my story.' I suddenly became very nervous and afraid of asking for help.

My fear must have shown because the old man tried to reassure me, "If something is troubling you, please tell me. I would like to help."

'I can always escape if things go wrong, they shouldn't have any knowledge of my abilities.' I reassured myself, finally deciding to tell him the truth but only half of it. I told him about how I had suddenly arrived in his world after almost dying and how I had suddenly found myself with the ability to use magic that I barely understood and how I had begun experimenting with it and how I had bought a wand and some books after seeing other people with wands and begun learning to do the magic in the books.

"I would be happy to help you find a way to return home to your world." He said kindly, looking at me with pity.

"No, I don't need help to go back. I'm an orphan, I have no one waiting for me back home. I just want help in understanding my powers, I want to know what else I can do."

"I am sorry to hear that, if you would like my help, then I would be glad to offer you a place at Hogwarts. If you wish to accept?"

"I would love to accept but I'm almost 17, am I not too old to enter school?" I asked a little worried.

"As headmaster, I have certain privileges, although I can not place you into a year with your peers, due to you not having completed your OWLs. I will be able to place you into the fifth year, If your ability to learn magic as quickly as you have stated is true then you should have no trouble catching up to fourth year level on the core subjects during this summer."

"Thank you so much, Professor," I said feeling incredibly grateful that he would help me before I remembered that I shouldn't know what OWLs were. "err, what are the OWL exams?"

"They are Ordinary Wizarding Levels, they are just examinations to determine whether a student has the capability to continue a subject into their sixth and seventh years. Do not worry, if you study hard you should have nothing to worry about." The old man explained kindly, "During the time until the new school year begins I will be sending some professors to give you some books and check on your progress over the next couple months. Work hard, young man."

* * *

1st September

I woke up feeling very excited and a little anxious, it was finally the start of term. Today would be my first day at Hogwarts. I had spent the whole summer reading through and studying the books Dumbledore had gifted me. Some professors had also visited me throughout the summer just to check up on my progress, They had been surprised at my speed at learning spells, however, my speed at learning theory hadn't improved at all, but I at least managed to reach third year level in theoretical knowledge by the end of the summer. I hadn't had much time to experiment with my mana during this time, but hopefully, once the school term started I would have much more time.

A week before the start of term, Dumbledore had visited again and he had brought with him an old wizard looking hat.

 _"Good day Michael, I've heard your studies have been progressing smoothly" The old man greeted._

 _"Hello professor," I greeted back. "I can cast all spells taught to fourth year and below, and a couple of the fifth year spells too." I was grinning, I was pretty proud of how fast I was able to learn and use new spells._

 _"Impressive, you've done well," Dumbledore smiled kindly. "How about your theoretical studies?"_

 _I looked down feeling slightly sad, "I've only just caught up to the third year in the core subjects."_

 _"Don't look so down, what you've accomplished in this short time is incredible. I'm sure you will catch up with the rest of your year group before Christmas."_

 _I then spotted the old worn out hat being held by Dumbledore, It looked like the sorting hat, so I asked what it was._

 _"This is the sorting hat, at Hogwarts as you must have read in your book Hogwarts: A History there are four houses, this hat helps us sort every student into their houses." He answered, passing me the hat._

 _I took the hat and put it on, 'Hello?' I thought in my mind._

 _'Oh how interesting, I've never met anything like you before'_

 _The feeling of having something else's thoughts in your head was somewhat intrusive, it was like an itch in my mind that wasn't really there._

 _'oh shit, you can read my mind' I thought, feeling panicked. It had somehow slipped my mind that the sorting hat could look into your mind._

 _'There's no need to worry, I am only for sorting. Any secrets I find are not mine to share. Hmm now where to place you... I see you are very talented and you have a good mind too... Very ambitious, your goals for the future... You would do well in Slytherin.'_

 _'No, anywhere but Slytherin.'_

 _'But Slytherin would make you powerful, strong enough to fulfil all your ambitions... You have such a great thirst to prove yourself, that your parents were wrong for abandoning you at an orphanage. Slytherin would help you.'_

 _'I... what could I gain in Slytherin, I have the power to travel to whole new universes. How could Slytherin possibly help me, wouldn't it make things harder seeing as most of the powerful figures on the light side are prejudiced against Slytherin.'_

 _'Hmm... I see in your mind how you strengthen your magic, by connecting yourself to the land around you. Imagine controlling all the magically powerful land in this world, Slytherin could help you there... You could wield extraordinary power with Slytherin, you could learn unique magics that would make you more powerful than any other.'_

 _'I... I...' It sounded amazing, I imagined it in my mind. 'I could become powerful and with my knowledge of the future I could be like a god in this world.' I froze. 'No... I'm not a villain, I don't need that sort of power or the politics that comes with it. I just want to learn more about my powers and use what I know for the better. I don't need Slytherin to be great and prove myself.'_

 _'Hmm well then, I guess it better be...'_

'Ravenclaw' I thought to myself, that was the house I had been sorted in. I remembered nothing about it from my memory of the books. I finished getting all my things and packing my bags, "Reducio" I incanted. My large trunk shrank before my eyes and I picked it up like a briefcase.

I headed to the door and left my room. I walked down the stairs to the pub, I saw Tom working as usual. He nodded to me, "Good luck, lad" He said with a smile.

"Thanks for everything Tom," I said as I left the leaky cauldron, headed into London, on my way to King's Cross station.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I had arrived at the station and headed to platforms 9 and 10, I was told that I had to walk into the barrier that divided the two platforms. I was a little nervous, I knew it should work but I imagine anyone who was supposed to run into a brick wall would be a little nervous. I decided to just close my eyes and run at the barrier. When I opened my eyes I found myself on a platform that looked just like the one before but much cleaner and with only 1 train. I looked back and saw a metal archway with a sign above it which read "Platform 9 3/4".

I looked around and didn't find too many people on the platform, I had decided to come early since I was nervous for most of last night and couldn't sleep for long. I walked into the old looking train and quickly found a compartment and got inside. The train wouldn't set off until 11 so I still had a few hours, I was still somewhat tired so I decided to take a nap for now.

I awoke to a loud whistle and a knocking on my compartment door. I rubbed my eyes, yawned a little and stretched, "Come in."

The compartment door opened and 3 people walked in, "Hey there, is this compartment free?" the first boy asked, he was white with blonde hair and he was about as tall as me.

"Uhh, yeah it is," I answered. "My name's Michael."

"Hello, Michael. I'm Charlie," the blonde boy introduced before sitting down on the seat opposite mine next to the window. He looked quite athletic, he had strong sharp features and dark green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Will," the next boy introduced before sitting down next to Charlie. Will was shorter than Charlie, he was also much skinnier. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like the opposite of Charlie, he seemed the type to spend most of his time in the library.

"I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Ellie," the last of the trio, a girl, introduced as she sat down next to me. Elizabeth was at a similar height to Will, she had straight reddish-brown hair and soft features. She had some freckles on her cheeks and her eyes were a deep soft azure.

"I've never seen you around at Hogwarts, what year are you in Michael?" asked Charlie, the other two also turned to look at me with questioning eyes.

"I'm a fifth year."

"Us too, we're in Ravenclaw. You must be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Erm, actually I'm a Ravenclaw too," I said much to the confusion of the three.

"Wha... but we've never seen you before," said Will.

"That's cos I'm new, this is my first year at Hogwarts," I explained.

"Wow, I've never heard of a student transferring to Hogwarts," Elizabeth said slightly shocked.

"That's awesome!" said Charlie. "You're gonna love it at Hogwarts, it's the best school in the world."

"Yeah stick with us, we'll show you around." offered Ellie.

"Thank you," I said accepting the offer. The trio began discussing Hogwarts, they talked about their subjects and the OWL exams. They told me about their favourite professors and warned me from messing around in Professor Snape's classes while also asking me questions about myself and the things I liked.

"So Michael, where did you go before Hogwarts?" Will asked.

"I was homeschooled by my Grandfather," I lied.

"Oh that's cool, why'd you transfer to Hogwarts?"

"My Grandfather passed earlier this year, luckily Professor Dumbledore offered me a place at Hogwarts."

"Oh, we're so sorry for your loss," The three of them gave me their condolences.

"Thank you," I said, The compartment turned silent for a moment. The atmosphere a little awkward before Charlie changed the subject to quidditch, it turned out he was on the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

I spent the rest of the journey engaging every once in a while with the conversation while I was thinking of a solid backstory. If anyone else started asking me questions, I didn't want to end up being found a liar.

* * *

We had finally arrived at Hogwarts once the sun had set. I followed my new friends to the carriages that would take us up to the castle. The night was a little chilly so I cast a warming spell on myself. Once we had arrived at the carriage I saw the dark skeletal horses pulling carriages. 'Those are thestrals' I thought to myself, feeling a little melancholic. 'Only those who've seen and accepted death can see them, they're quite morbidly beautiful in a way.' I turned and caught Elizabeth looking at me with a slightly sad look on her face before she quickly started smiling again.

The ride to the castle was more comfortable than I thought it would be, they must have charmed the carriages I thought to myself. As we walked into the castle towards the great hall, I was stunned. 'This is so surreal,' I couldn't help but think to myself. It felt bizarre being here like it had finally hit me that I was a wizard studying at Hogwarts. There was so much magic in this place, it felt a little suffocating. I kept staring at the old gothic-looking architecture, as we entered the hall I looked up and felt my jaw drop. "holy shit..." I muttered quietly. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside, I knew this but I didn't realise how amazing it truly looked, suddenly a flash of lightning spread across the sky followed by a loud thunderclap, I flinched slightly.

Elizabeth giggled behind me, I turned around blushing. "Don't be so embarrassed, I had the same reaction in my first year," she laughed.

"It's so beautiful, I didn't realise how beautiful magic could be."

"That's so cheesy," she giggled. "Come on, let's sit next to Charlie and Will." She grabbed my arm half-pulling me to the table.

As we sat down, I saw a few people staring at me curiously probably wondering who I was. I looked away towards the high table and found Dumbledore sitting at the centre, he turned his gaze towards me and smiled, I smiled back.

Professor McGonagall had gotten up and placed a stool with an old worn-out hat on top at the front of the hall, "oooh, the sorting is about to start," Charlie turned to me and said with a smile.

The sorting hat began its singing and by the end, everyone was applauding. I turned and saw at the other end of the hall a line of short people were waiting, 'must be the first years,' I thought to myself. The sorting had begun, I heard names being called and one by one the students were sorted. I clapped with the rest of my house whenever a first-year got chosen for Ravenclaw.

Once the sorting had finished, Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and took them away. Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled his grandfatherly smile at all the students in the hall before saying, "I have only two words to say to you all, Tuck in."

Food suddenly began appearing on all the tables, I looked around amazed. I'd never seen such an enormous feast. It seemed I was staring in amazement a little too long as Charlie nudged me and said, "come on Michael, let's eat."

"Hey, Charlie, who's your new friend?" asked a boy sitting across the table, staring at me. A few others also began looking towards me, probably also wanting to know the answer.

"His name's Michael, this is his first year at Hogwarts." The students around me all with more surprise than curiosity.

"First-year? He looks like he could be a sixth year."

"Nah, he's a transfer. He's joining us in Fifth year."

"I've never heard of someone transferring to Hogwarts." I heard a few of them say. I greeted them and introduced myself, telling them that I used to be homeschooled. The other students returned my greeting and also began introducing themselves, I heard names such as Marcus Belby, Roger Davies, Cho Chang and a few others. I only recognised maybe one or two of their names.

Once everyone had finished feasting, the plates all emptied, Dumbledore stood up once again. The noise that filled the hall moments ago stopped almost instantaneously, Dumbledore looked at his students smiling once more. "Now that we are all fed and watered. I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr Filch has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list is comprised of some four hundred and thirty-seven items and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office if anybody would like to check it." Dumbledore's mouth twitched for a moment, seeming to smirk. 'Ha, I kinda feel sorry for Filch.'

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below the third year. I must also inform you all that the Inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Everyone seemed to gasp at once, Charlie's mouth hung slightly open.

"This is due to an event that will begin in October, and continue throughout this year. I am sure you will all enjoy it. I am happy to announce that this year at Hogwarts -"

Suddenly, there was a deafening clap of thunder followed by the doors of the great hall banging open. A man covered in a dark cloak, leaning on a staff, stormed in. I, along with the rest of the great hall, turned towards the stranger. 'It's moody... no that's the imposter.' I thought as I looked at the man as he lowered his hood on his way to the staff's table. He revealed his face, it was covered in scars, one of his eyes swirling madly in its weird eyepatch-socket. I looked away from the man's intimidating eyes, 'shit, I'd almost forgotten about him.'

Moody finally reached Dumbledore and reach out his hand, 'damn, how many scars does this guy have, he looks like he just walked out of multiple war zones', Dumbledore shook the hand before he gestured towards the empty seat to his side. Moody moved and sat at his seat, he began inspecting his food as though he thought it might be poisoned.

"I would like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Said the old professor happily to the silent hall. No one clapped except Dumbledore who stopped swiftly after he started. Everyone seemed captivated by this scarred man with the crazy eye. I continue to look away from Moody, slightly afraid that if he saw me staring he may figure out what I knew. Charlie nudged me again and whispered, "That's Mad-eye Moody, my dad used to work with him as an Auror. I heard he went insane after the war."

"There's no way he's insane, why would Professor Dumbledore let someone like that into our school if he were a danger," whispered Will.

"I dunno." Charlie shrugged.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, before continuing his speech. "As I was saying, we have the honour of hosting a very exciting event this year. An event that has not been held in over a century, the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOUR JOKING!" shouted a tall ginger boy from across the hall. The tension in the room that followed Moody's arrival seemed to melt away at once.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley," the old professor chuckled. Dumbledore began explaining the tournament and its history. All the students began whispering vigorously, Many of them seemed captivated, probably imagining themselves as the Hogwarts champion. 'I need to get into that tournament, the best way to stop the fake Moody is to stop harry from winning.' I thought to myself trying to come up with a plan.

Dumbledore began speaking once more, the whispering stopped, "I see you are all eager to win the Triwizard Cup. I, along with the other heads of the participating schools and the ministry of magic have decided to place an age restriction on the tournament this year. Only students who are seventeen years or older may put their names forward for consideration."

The hall erupted in noises of outrage and protest, many students all across the hall looked frustrated at the news. Dumbledore raised his voice as he continued, "This is a necessary measure, the tournament is dangerous. It is highly likely that those below seventh or sixth year will be unable to cope and be in far more danger. I will be personally ensuring that no underage student will put their names forward."

"The other two participating schools will be arriving in October, I am sure you will all be giving them the warmest of welcomes. Now, it's time for bed. Off you all go, Chop chop!"

"Damn, that really ain't fair. If only I was one year older." Charlie said to us as we got up to go to the Ravenclaw tower.

"The tournament is really dangerous, you heard what Dumbledore said, people have died," Ellie said, a worried look on her face, Will agreed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, it still ain't fair that we can't take part. Right, Michael?" Charlie grumbled.

"Well I'm turning seventeen soon, so I'm definitely putting my name down." I smiled.

"What? How?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, since I never did my OWLs Dumbledore had to put me in fifth year, otherwise I'd have been a sixth year."

"Are you crazy, why would you want to put your name down? You could die!" Ellie warned me, a frustrated look on her face but a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Well, I might not even get picked," I replied, Ellie still looked annoyed.

We continued to discuss the tournament until we arrived at the Ravenclaw Tower, Will answered the riddle and we all walked in. Charlie, Will and I said our goodnights to Ellie and headed to the boy's dorms. We entered our room, it seemed I was being placed into the same room as Charlie, Will and a boy named Marcus. We walked inside, one of the beds had my suitcase on it. I place my miniature trunk at the foot of my bed and tapped it twice with my wand to enlarge it again. I said goodnight to the other 3 boys and got ready to sleep. As I lay in bed waiting for sleep, I began thinking about the Triwizard tournament, 'I need to find a way to make sure I'm picked. Harry got picked because someone placed a spell on the cup. I wonder what it was. I have until the thirty-first of October to figure this out, I'm sure I could find something in the library.'


End file.
